Yay, Fictional Criminals As Puppies In My House, How Fun
by XxBlackBerryAndApplexX
Summary: Rewrite After an argument with his parents Clay discovers thirteen uniquely coloured puppies, not knowing what to do he takes them to his crush's house who is a vet in training. Little did they know that those 'innocent' puppies are actually the criminal organisation, Akatsuki,a group that Rue, his crush has loved for years but what will happen now they have found out they're real?
1. Chapter 1

This is the rewrite of Akatsuki Puppies : Just like one of those fanfictions! I've already explained the difference between the two but if you are a new reader, I basically used different characters or improved my other characters that have been used.

The plot is similar however there will be very few CanonxOC maybe none unless a reviewer would like one then I'll consider it.

More detail and longer chapters stuff like that ^^ (Link to older story - s/9024150/1/Akatsuki-puppies-Just-like-one-of-thos e-fanfictions )

**Genres** - Hurt/Comfort, Romance, slight Horror, Supernatural, Friendship,

**Warnings**

Spoilers to the original story

* * *

**Chapter One **

**Akatsuki's POV**

_Crash. _A large cardboard bow tumbled down the hill, twisting and turning around rolling in the thick grass and covering itself in sticky mud. The water made the cardboard soft and soggy so when it hit a rock all of it's contents came flying out. Around eleven puppies fell out landing in different places.

A long furred puppy with a light blonde coloured coat pushed himself up, groaning with his azure coloured eyes glued shut.

"Deidara-Sempai, why are you on top of Sasori?" A sleek black puppy named Tobi who has short spiky fur asked innocently, tilting his head to show his confusion.

Deidara opened his eyes wide and stared down into bored looking brown eyes of a light reddy-brown puppy with shaggy medium length coat, a cream coloured stomach and chest along with a boot on his left foot "Brat, you have five seconds to get off of me before I snap your little neck" Sasori growled threateningly baring his sharp dagger like teeth, scratching at the blonde's chest with blunt claws.

"Alright I'm off" Deidara jumped off of Sasori looking around at his surroundings, all he could see was a dark black sky, dull coloured green grass, deep muddy puddles and a wide smooth black path with white lines in the middle. "Where are we? hmm"

"And why the fuck do we look like this?!" A grey and white muscular dog growled, moving his head left and right rapidly out of anger and frustration. His large paws dug into the ground digging little holes. "Give me some fucking answers right now!"

"We cannot give something we do not have Hidan" A calm monotone voice replied, the voice belonged to another long haired puppy with a black coat and four white boots.

"Well someone find the bloody answer then!" Hidan snarled, demanding an answer like a frustrated child denied their precious sweets.

"Hidan, shut up!" Kakuzu, a creamy brown coloured dog covered in many stitches, he's the second largest of the group the largest being a grey down with black spots on his cheeks and legs.

"Make me!" Kakuzu turned around and pounced onto Hidan snapping and biting at his neck and Hidan fought back just as fiercely occasionally managing to get his fangs into Kakuzu's legs.

"Enough!" A reddish brown dog barked as he lay on the ground to weak to move a muscle, his breathing was shallow and shaky. His whole body shook when he tried to stand on his scarred twig like legs but collapsed seconds later panting heavily,

"Who are you?" Kisame asked, walking up to Nagato and nuzzling his leg when he reached him as a sign of encouragement to stand up.

"I am your leader; I am Pein!" He declared once again trying to stand up as a reply all he got was a rude mocking laughter off of Hidan.

"Are you jokin'? Kakuzu, did you hear him!"

"Shut up Hidan"

"No you shut up, old man" Kakuzu pushed Hidan so he fell into a puddle earning sniggers from a few of the other dogs.

"Where is Konan?" Nagato asked looked around for the only female of the group, brown eyes worriedly scanned the area before landing on a figure in a crouch in a middle of the black path. He turned his head to the left and noticed a huge grey shiny object hurtling it's way down the path towards his childhood friend "Konan!" He began struggling wildly trying to get onto his feet failing badly, he thumped to the ground his eyes wide as he watched the car get closer and closer. He couldn't find himself to look away.

Konan's eyes widen at the car, not knowing what it was or why it was charging towards her. Normally she would have jumped out of the way using her chakra to power her jump however she couldn't access her chakra and she was paralyzed. _Move, move legs_! She inwardly commanded however it didn't work, she stayed as still as a statue blaming what was happening on her new body.

When the car was about a metre away a sharp pain shot through her side as she was shoved roughly out of the way, the two puppies rolled onto the grass landing on top of each other.

"Take me to her, take me two her!" Nagato barked his voice full of authority but also panic, worry and fear. Kisame frowned lightly before nodding and helping the crippled dog onto his feet, carrying him towards his friend. "Who are you?"

"I find it amusing that you don't remember me" The sandy coloured puppy covered in black piercings looked up at Nagato.

"Y-Yahiko?" Konan stuttered, eyes wide in amazement and happiness "Yahiko!" The grey puppy pounced on top of Yahiko trying to give him a hug but that didn't really work. She nuzzled him with her muzzle, her heart pounding in disbelief and happiness.

"Now, I have a few questions to ask you" Yahiko asked laughing lightly after Konan had gotten off of him.

"Sure... Go ahead" Nagato said to stunned to believe what he saw before him.

"What the hell did you do to my frickin' body!" He shouted stalking over to his friend with his ears flat on his head "I have piercing in places that should never be pierced and let me tell you, it is extremely uncomfortable!"

" Well, you were dead so..." Nagato muttered looking at the floor.

"Also who the hell are all these buffoons, that idiot-"He said jerking his head in Tobi's direction making Nagato narrow his eyes in suspicion. "Decided it would be funny to push me into that black path of death!"

Nagato and Konan shared looks before Konan spoke up " Yahiko, this is the current Akatsuki"

"Really? They all look like bloody criminals to me!"

"That's because we are, S-rank criminals to be exact" Itachi explained, not knowing who the ginger dog was but it was quite obvious he knew the leader.

Yahiko turned to Nagato with angered eyes " You took his 'help' didn't you? Nagato you blood-" He was cut off by a teenager walking their way, the Akatsuki studied the boy seeing if he was of any danger. The boy seemed to be about seventeen or eighteen with shaggy blonde hair tied into a pony tail, a short pony tail as his hair only reached just above his shoulders. His eyes were a dark blue with hints of sliver hidden inside of them, they held a worried and defeated look inside of them. A bloody gash could be seen on his forehead, the blood trickling down slowly being rubbed away before it could reach it's owner's eye.

The boy's eyes landed on them and he tilted his head, frowning slightly and he walked towards them quickly. Yahiko stood defensively in front of Konan and Nagato while the rest of the Akatsuki stood on their guard.

"Hello" The blonde boy whispered gently holding out his hand to stroke the nearest puppy closest to him which just happened to be Hidan.

"Don't treat me like a fucking dog!" Hidan snarled before jumping forward and latching onto the boys hand making him cry out in pain, Hidan released him with a satisfied doggy smirk on his face "That'll teach you"

The blonde examined the bite wound before cradling it to his chest, he was shaking from the increasing cold "You might be hit by a car if you stay out here or be attacked by a fox, I wouldn't want that to happen" He said just as gentle as before despite being bitten by Hidan.

"What a wuss hmm" Deidara commented in a mocking tone noting the boy's shyness.

"For once I agree with you" Kisame nodding, his tail swishing left and right as he continued to examine the boy.

"Come on, I'll take you somewhere safe okay?" The blonde said softly gently picking up Nagato despite his protests, the boy stroked Nagato's head in a comforting fashion. The boy then proceeded to pick up Sasori who fought back much more than Nagato did but still the boy didn't let go.

"Everyone follow him" Yahiko commanded knowing that this boy was needed for their survival.

"Why should we listen to you?" Kakuzu asked, he wasn't going to take orders from anybody.

"I'm the founder of this organisation and unless you want to die out here then I suggest you follow this kid, we have no idea where the hell we are or when we are going to get back to our true forms so suck it up! We're going to have to rely on people for the time being and I don't give a damn if it damages your pathetic little egos!" There were many grumbles but the Akatsuki acknowledged that Yahiko was right and hesitantly followed the boy to a red car that was parked a little further down the road.

The blonde turned around to go get the rest of the puppies but jumped in surprise when he saw nine dogs sitting in front of him waiting to be put in the car like Sasori and Nagato "Erm.. Get in then" He held the door open wide and one by one each Akatsuki member clambered in.

"So leader, what do you suggest we do?" Sasori asked Nagato as they waited for the other Akatsuki members to get into the car.

"We wait, then as soon as we returned to our normal forms we kill whoever takes care of us, we cannot leave any evidence of our existence" Nagato replied he lifted his head from his paw noticing Yahiko's angry look signalling that his friend did not agree with what he was saying however Nagato was now the leader of this organisation not Yahiko.

"Zetsu, Zetsu let's explore!" Tobi said in his fake child-voice, he climbed up the seats and into the boot of the car.

"Tobi don't be an idiot hmm" Deidara warned though he didn't really care if Tobi died or not so just returned to relaxing on the bag on the back of the car.

"**That idiot's going to need some protection**" Black Zetsu grumbled also climbing up the seats as their chakra had been disabled and there for unusable.

Tobi fell with a crash to the floor of the boot, shaking his head to get rid of the slight blackness he stared at Zetsu who had just arrived "Any ideas Zetsu because I don't have any" He asked in his normal deep 'Madara' voice.

"Not a clue" White Zetsu replied while Black Zetsu chose to stay silent. "Though it's safe to say we are either in a completely different world or a foreign undiscovered country that has developed more than ours"

"I know that!" Tobi snapped with his eyes narrowed into a glare, ears lay flat on his skull and tail lashing side to side wildly "This will ruin everything unless we get out of here as soon as possible" He paced up and down.

"My my someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" White Zetsu teased trying to release the thick tension in the air.

"Don't test me Zetsu!" Tobi snarled going right up to Zetsu to prove his anger, normally Tobi is very controlling with his emotions always keeping them locked away but today he had been pushed to far. They only had three tailed beasts so far, a long way off until they had all nine.

"**Tobi, let just find out where we are and why we look like this before trying to find a way out of here,** one baby step at a time" Zetsu said trying to calm the puppy.

Ignoring Zetsu, Tobi began climbing back over the seats switching to his happy go lucky persona "Guys there is a big giant space down there!" _I'm sorry Rin but you're going to have to wait a while longer... _

* * *

Okay, so what do you think of the new version/new chapter? Reviews are greatly appreciated and help me know what you guys like and don't like so don't be afraid to leave one :) If you would like to send me your review privately don't be afraid to do that either, I will always take a review into mind when writing the next chapter.

If you're going to say something bad about this story try to leave ways to improve and helpful suggestions, I promise I won't bite unless you insult other people that aren't me. ^^

Next Chapter should be up by 27/10/2013 :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Clayton 'Clay' Thomas Taylor / Age Seventeen**

"No! I will not allow it" My mother argued, her eyes wide and angry, she lifted her hand above her head and brought it down. Instinctively I brought my arms up into a cross to cover my face however my mother is much stronger that she appears to be and I was sent against the cupboard, banging my head against the sharp edge of the cupboard. I felt the hot sticky liquid of blood trickle down my face from the cut that had been made.

"Oh my God!" My mother fell to her knees right in front of me, taking my hands in hers "I'm so sorry Clayton, I-I didn't mean to..." She looked guiltily down at our hands, biting her lip.

"What happened?" I turned my head and saw my father running in with his reading glasses on showing that he had rushed and was concerned.

"Nothin', it's fine" I murmured pulling away from my mother, standing up I began making my way out of the room avoiding eye contact with my father, I didn't want him to shout at mother it's not her fault I infuriate her so much.

"Clayton wait a minute!" My father shouted following me to the doors where I began pulling my converse on. "Clayton!"

"Don't call me that" I whispered, my head is beginning to become extremely painful as I became more aware of the pain and it doesn't help that my father decided to shout my ridiculous name down my ear.

He sighed and I watch out of the corner of my eyes as he rubs his temples in irritation "You know, if you stop dressing like you do then maybe your mum wouldn't be so angry all the time"

"Is it wrong that I like to wear girl's clothes?" I asked the question I have asked so many times before, I didn't like arguing with them but why couldn't they just accept that it's what I liked to wear.

"No..." My dad stared at me with sad and worried eyes "We're worried about you, you know... I mean we had to watch you get bullied all throughout high school for it, we don't want that to carry on anymore"

Now it's my turn to feel guilty, I can't even imagine how it must have felt for them to get so many calls from the school about how my PE kit had gone missing, that people had been leaving cruel notes in my locker and desk, that I had been beat up during lunch and break, the list goes one. I had come home from school many times covered in bruises and cuts almost every day for two whole years. "Yea' well it's stopped now" I stood up and turned to the door, grasping the handle "My friends accept me so why can't you two?"

"Are you sure they are your friends?" My hand tightened on the door handle, that question was something that I am not sure of.

"Bye" I said as I swung open the door and slammed it shut behind me. The cold wind instantly whipped against me nipping brutally at my bare skin, shivering I wrapped my arms around the thin cloth that covered my arms. I inched my hand down into my jean's pocket and pulled out my car keys, spinning it around on my finger by the silver ring to try to distract me from the pain and the cold. I wonder if it needs stitches?

Opening the car door, I slipped inside and sat down. I flipped open the mirror and examined the cut on my head, it didn't seem to deep, gently I prodded it with my finger and bit my lip to prevent crying out from the stinging sensation. Sighing I thought of the places I could go, Rhydian would most likely freak out when I told him what happened and if I lied he'll probably know and threaten to call the police again, Sia and Night are on holiday together so I can't go to their place obviously , Moriko and Mimi are most likely busy with the restaurant, Mina is on another modelling trip and Luna isn't a closest enough friend for me to rely on for something like this.

That only left one person, I felt the heat rise to my cheeks at the thought and I shook my head. I'm too shy to even talk to her properly, it's a miracle I even became friends with her! I sighed and started up the car, may as well give it a shot, it's not like Rue will kill me but maybe her sister will... Thank God she's on holiday with Night or I'll never be able to do this. I began making my way to Rue's.

It didn't take me long before I was nearly there, turning right I saw a speeding grey car going quickly down the road but it wasn't the car that got my attention but the blob of colour that jumped out from in front of the car. Blinking, I checked to see that I was seeing things correctly and there on the grass beside the road was a group of small animals, I couldn't quite tell what they were from here.

I pulled over so I could get a closer look. When I had parked I jumped out and walked over to them, frowning as to why someone could leave animals at the side of the road.

Looking closely I noticed they were dogs of some kind.

A very thin and weak looking one lay on the grass panting heavily, his slightly long fur clung to his skin from being in the water and mud for so long and next to him stood a blue-grey female with a white chest, under belly and chest, she has floppy ears which were currently covering the red one's face as she licked his face. A sandy orange one stood protecting them, my eyes widened when I saw he was covered in black piercings, his mouth let out a defensive growl.

On the left was a light blonde one with blue eyes which made me think that he was the youngest because of his eyes though he wasn't the smallest. The red and cream one is, his fur is an auburn brown with a creamy coloured stomach and left boot. The blonde suddenly turned around and snapped at another puppy with short spiky black fur and next to that one stood one that looked like it was half black half white however it just had heavy splodges of that particular colour on each side.

On the right was another grey dog one of the biggest, with black or dark grey spots on his face and arms next to him sat an elegant looking dog with long black fur and dark brown eyes that seemed to stare at me cautiously.

The last two consisted of a light milk chocolate dog covered in black stitches, I no longer have a doubt in my mind, these dogs have been abused. His eyes seemed to be a greeny brown colour. The other beside him was a mix of white and grey with a purplish coloured eyes, how strange I've only ever seen on creature with purple eyes and that's Sia... I hope she doesn't find out I just called her a creature.

"Hello" I said gently making sure not to startle the animals as I kneeled down slowly holding my hand out for the silver puppy to show I mean no harm however he seemed to think I did.

He lunged towards me and sunk his teeth into me moving his head to the sides like a shark would, I pulled back and cried out in pain, that little guy could bite. Looking at the wound that he had made, I noted that the cuts were deep and I sighed softly before trying again "You might be hit by a car if you stay out here or be attacked by a fox, I wouldn't want that to happen"

I picked up the thin one and held him to my chest stroking his head softly trying to calm him down, I could feel his pounding heart on my hand revealing just how scared he was. "Come on, I'll take you somewhere safe okay?" He still protested but not as much, reaching over I picked up another puppy the smallest one. He was a lot more fierce when protesting, he bit and he scratched viciously.

I stared at the other dogs for a second and made the decision to come back for them later. If they were gone at least I managed to save two of them.

I ran towards my car quickly in case the other dogs ran away if I took a while, opening the door once I got there I placed the two dogs on the back seat before turning around and staring into a set of nine beady eyes of different colours. Blinking, I opened the door wider and said nervously "Erm... Get in then"

Getting into the front seat I was again started the car and finished the journey to Rue's. It only took about two minutes to arrive in front of the modern-styled house that had been built two years before Rue and her sister moved in which was only six months or so ago. Though now Sia planned to move in with Night which would leave Rue living on her own though Sia had checked over and over if it was alright Rue always gave the same answer. 'I'll be fine on my own, just make sure you visit me 'kay'

Sighing, I placed my head on the car wheel trying to calm my pounding heart, this happened every time I gathered the courage to speak to her or even thought about her. Ignoring the pain in my head from pressing it down on the wheel I looked at the puppies behind me from the mirror, their colouring resembled cats much more than dogs and it's obvious they are mixed breeds.

Deciding that it was time to get out I opened the car door and stepped out on to the pavement gently shutting the door behind me. Next I opened the back door and picked up the skinny puppy and the youngest one, the blonde. I began walking away leaving the car door open to see if the puppies would follow me which the surprisingly did, frowning I walked back to the car, closed the door and locked.

Going to the door, I got bitten about ten times by the blonde at first I thought it was because I was holding him in a uncomfortable way but later just realised he doesn't like to be held. Once at the door I put the blonde down but still held on to the red one, the poor thing can't even stand up without falling over.

"Rue?" I shouted lightly as I knocked on the door, I knocked again still getting no reply.

"Meow!" I jumped and spun around noticing the tortoiseshell cat sat behind me blinking her dull green eyes at me.

"Oh, it's just you" I said to Tabby, Rue's very old cat, I think she's about twenty-five now. Rue never lets Tabby outside unless she is in so why isn't she answering the door? Maybe she's just purposely ignoring me?

I watched Tabby move swiftly through the crowd of puppies before sitting down and staring at the door handle then looking at me and back at the handle. I bit my lip unsure of what to do, slowly and unsurely I put my hand on the handle pulled it down and pushed the door open. I peeked around the door seeing an empty corridor and stairs, I felt the cat brush past my leg and watched as she jumped up the stairs. "Rue are you in?" I called nervously walking in clutching the dog in my arms tighter than I should have which earned me a nip "Sorry"

From upstairs I heard Tabby meowing loudly, very loudly. "What do you guys think? Should I go upstairs?" I asked unsure of myself though knowing that I wouldn't get an answer from the dogs, I checked that I had all of the dogs before closing the front door behind me and began making the journey upstairs.

I don't know why I'm so nervous, maybe it's the fact I had just walked into her house without being invited in and brought with me eleven muddy and dirty puppies. It seemed like every step I took closer to the top of the stairs seemed to make my heart pound harder against my chest. It made me think about what Rhydian had said to me nearly two years ago.

_You got it bad Blondie_.

Why did I have to remember that now? Heat flew to my cheeks once again and I wanted to slap myself for the thought, it's just make it difficult to talk to Rue now. I reached the top of the stairs quicker than I wanted to and once again called out "Rue?" Still no reply, I looked to the left and saw her bedroom door open with light pouring out of it into the darkish landing. Cautiously I approached it, Rue has a habit of scaring the life out of people near her by jumping out at them so I prepared myself for the worse.

I put my hand on the white door and pushed it open, my eyes scanned across the room before landing on the brunette who was asleep on her desk. Her head lay in her crossed arms with parts of her hair escaping from the two loose bunches she had tied them in covering her face. A pair of head phone covered her ears and I could hear the soft hum of the music however the song itself was not soft, kind and bouncy, I recognised it as 'Kill the DJ' by Green day which is Rue's all time favourite band.

I find it strange that her dad was the one who introduced it to her when she was about six, the band that swore a lot and is named after marijuana however when Rue found all this out she didn't care in the slightest and continued to listen to their music, buy merchandise and go to concerts when she could. She has even met them a couple of times, the evidence is pinned up on her wall.

She held a tablet pen in her hand and a glowing picture on the screen showed an anime picture of two people most likely an OC and an Akatsuki member. Another thing Rhydian had said came into my mind from nearly four years ago.

_Forget about her, she pays more attention to fictional criminals that she ever will you._

It hurt that my friend had said that, he was meant to encourage me but I guess he had trouble doing that.

I leaned against the doorframe battling inside my head, should I wake her up or should I not? Deciding to give her a bit to see if she would wake up, I began to think about how I met her, strange I know but it's something I do regularly.

We were in the same sets for everything in year seven and year eight, during that time I never really talked to her until one of the last drama lessons we had in year eight and by that time I had a crush on her. Rhydian wasn't in for reasons that I don't like thinking about and so I had no one to go with, I only had two friends at that time and my other one had to go somewhere else to learn as she knew very little English.

_I was sat in the corner on my own picking at the carpet, secretly hoping that someone would offer to let me join in and that miss wouldn't announce that I'm a loner and need a group to work in. It's happened many times before though still nobody pitied me and said 'sure he can work with us' instead it was just whispers of 'loner', 'loser' and 'freak', as well as misused words._

_"Clayton, why don't you go ask someone to work with you?" Miss said kneeling down to look me in the eye, I shook my head not trusting myself to say anything. She sighed over dramatically which made me want to cry, even my teacher is becoming fed up with me. _

_"Rue! Get back here!" The black haired-girl named Sia hissed, I looked up slightly though still hiding in my shoulder length hair and saw Rue heading towards Miss and I with a kind smile on her face. _

_"Hello Rue, is there something I can help you with?" Miss asked turning around to face her smiling back at the brunette, I tried to hide my face further in my hair hoping they wouldn't see my blush. _

_"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if Clay would like to join us?" My blush intensified as I felt more eyes land on me including Rue's and about half the classes however I didn't noticed them as much, I was blushing more because she called me Clay. Not even my parents call me Clay only Rhydian and he does it because he knows I hate 'Clayton' it sounds to posh. "Clay?" _

_I nodded slowly smiling back at her shyly. _

_"Great!" She held her hand out to me which I took nervously, she didn't seemed bothered by the fact that my hand was most likely sweaty and hot. Heat rushed through my body at contact and didn't even die down once she had let go of my hand. _

Later I was threatened by Sia not to develop a crush on her big sister or something very bad would happen, she also told me to stay away from them. That was quite hard though as Rue kept popping up out of nowhere inviting Rhydian, Moriko and I to sit with them at lunch and at break, she also invited us out several times during the summer holidays.

I guess Night and Mimi accepted us pretty quickly, Mimi was happy to help Moriko practise her English lettering and Night was perfectly fine with having more boys in the group. Mina and Sia weren't so accepting, they still considered us freaks of nature, Rhydian and I not Moriko though.

After time they accepted us though and now we're quite close.

"Clay?" My eyes focused on the girl that I had been unintentionally staring at, I stood still as the girl groggily sat up she didn't even seemed bothered that I was in her house " Did you let the cat in?"

I smiled lightly silently thanking God that she was short sighted and half asleep so she hopefully couldn't see the blush that had once again appeared "Yea, she's on your bed"

"Am I still dreaming?" She asked pulling off her headphones and placing them on her desk before looking at me with tired blue eyes. "You're surrounded by dogs"

"Oh... They're are sort of why I am 'ere" I said, to be honest I had completely forgotten about the dogs and I think they had gotten bored.

Rue narrowed her eyes and stood up walking towards me "Forget the dogs what the hell happened to your head?" I flinched at the harsh tone, I wasn't expecting a response like that from her maybe it's because of her lack of sleep?

"Nothin'. I just fell and hit me head" **(1)** I muttered turning my head away from her, avoiding eye contact which I instantly regretted for it's a tell tale sign that I am lying.

"Bullshit! She hit you again didn't she?" Rue demanded.

"You've picked up some of Sia's habits" I said smiling weakly, Rue doesn't swear often for she believes it's overused and annoying.

"Yeah I guess" She replied gently realising the tone she had used "Sit on the bed and I'll have a look at these dogs for you"

I did as I was told and sat on the double bed making sure not to hurt Tabby who slept lazily on Rue's pillows "I'll be back in a minute!" With that Rue ran out of the room, I listened to her footsteps as she way down the stairs.

The sandy coloured dogs covered in piercings made his way over to me to sniff at the fragile dog in my hands I think to make sure he was okay and soon after the only female of the group came over and sat next to the pierced one. I watched curiously unsure on what I should do, they were so cute and they acted as if they are human I know that animals have thoughts and emotions but the way they move is just so humanlike.

"I'm back!" Rue said loudly drawing my attention to her, she carried a bag over her shoulder and a see-through bowl containing water and a cloth with her. Walking slowly she gently pushed her chair over to the bed before placing the bowl on it and the bag next to it. She sat down next to me "You first" She declared dipping the cloth into the water.

"No I'm f-f-fine" I stuttered as she began dabbling carefully at the cut on my head, her face centimetres away from mine.

"Nonsense, it'll get infected if you're not careful" She warned, it's slightly relaxing having her clean the cut but saying that a loud would probably creep her out. Reaching into her bag she pulled out a spray bottle "This'll sting a little" She sprayed the liquid into the cut and I whimpered quietly as a painful stinging occurred.

"What are you working on?" I said managing to stop stuttering, using my eyes I glanced to the screen.

"Oh a paid commission, they wanted a TobixOC except the innocent one you know? Not Obito" I almost sighed in relief, at least she wasn't doing her OCs and Deidara or Sasori... Look at me getting jealous over non-existent characters, I'm pathetic.

"I thought you would be doing your OC with one of 'em"

"Nope, I've gotten sort of bored of it. Don't get me wrong though I still love the them just not as much as I used to, I guess I'm growing out of it a bit"

"It is sort of expected though, you've loved 'em for quite a while" I glanced out of the corner of my eye and notice the short furred black sitting next to me looking at me with what looked like sharp eyes so I placed my hand on his head and began stroking in case he wanted attention "Hello"

"So why do I have dogs in my bedroom" Rue asked as she unrolled the bandages from the roll.

"There's no need..."

"No arguments, now explain" She then began tying the bandage around my forehead.

"I found 'em at the side of the road, they're in pretty bad shape" I explained still petting the pup beside me.

"I can tell" Rue reached over and took the red dog off my lap and began examining him, her eyes saddening greatly as she looked at his back legs "I think this one may have to be put to sleep, I know I'm not a professional yet but I've learned enough over the past two years to know that this puppy is very ill. There may not be a lot that anyone could do"

"What?!" I asked raising my voice a little and the two that had come to the check on him began barked at Rue or maybe at me for scaring them. "He's only skinny, he could easily put weight on"

"No" She shook her head stroking the red dog when he began moving however it did not calm him "His back legs are badly burned even if he were to put weight on it would be difficult and painful to walk, he's also covered in scars and has piercings here" She pointed at little black circles that I had failed to notice "There is also evidence of something being stuck into him but has been removed on his back"

"Oh..." I stared at my hands that tightened into fists, I hated the idea of taking a life and so did Rue. I remember the first time she observed an animal being put down, she came home to Sia crying her eyes out and refused to do anything for the rest of the day.

"I'll give him a week before I take him to a professional vet" She said looking down sadly at the dog biting her lip and I saw tears in her pale eyes "Though I know there isn't much that could improve"

We sat in silence for a moment before Rue said as she picked up her bag "Come on, I need to make the place for them to stay as I'm not having them rooming around the house, oh and I'll sort your hand out in a moment" I looked down at my hand, I had completely forgotten about it.

"Thank you" I whispered blushing.

"You're welcome" She said picking up the blonde, silver and the big brown one with stitches. Each protested violently snapping violently at her refusing to be held until she dropped them on the bed "Clay, I don't know where you found them but they've been through a lot if they won't even let me hold them!"

"If you carry one or two of 'em they'll follow you" I said referring to the time I had came into the house, picking up the red one I began walking backwards to see if they would follow. They all seemed to exchange glances and barks before they followed me.

"What the actual hell?..." Rue said frowning in confusion at the dogs.

"I know, it's strange" I grinned as I headed out of the room with Rue and dogs following behind me. "So where do you plan to put them?"

"In the spare room"

"Why not just let 'em room round the house?"

"They react violently, they could destroy things and attack Tabby... I don't know what I'll do if Tabby died" Her voice was tinted with fear, it was common knowledge that the old cat could die any day now and it is in fact a miracle that she's still alive.

"Yea'..." We reached the bottom of the stairs and we stood waiting for the dogs to catch up to us.

Rue giggle beside me, turning to look at her I saw her staring at the blonde dog and the short furred black one. The black one was jumping down the stairs pulling on the blonde's ears and tails making him trip and fall.

"Aww they're an adorable couple" The two puppies looked up quickly staring at Rue, I think they thought she was insane. They'll get use to Rue's habit of shipping anything that breathes. It doesn't matter to her the gender, age or appearance if they live they are shipped.

"I can't believe you even ship animals" I said hesitantly, blushing again. I have been paired with so many people it's unbelievable, Luna has it worse though Rue paired her with some random person on the street the other day.

"But they're so cute together" She picked up the pace and stood in front of the door next to the living room door.

"I don't think they approve" I said looking out of the corner of my eyes at the fuming blonde and the hyper black puppy.

"No one approves with my pairings but they always come true!" She sung as she pushed the door open revealing a medium sized room with a large dog pillow, two empty bowls and a litter box.

"Really? 'Cause I've been paired with Moriko, Mimi and Rhydian" I said, my blush growing.

"Hehe but they aren't your true pairing now are they?" Rue said grinning at me before entering the room and heading to the desk where a thick blanket and a couple of pillows were placed. I stood watching are she threw the blanket over the dog pillow and then putting the other pillows under the parts of the blanket that covered the floor.

"Then what's my true pairing?" I whispered loud enough for her to hear me, I stared down at the dog in my arms who stared back.

"I can't say because I do not know, you're the one that chooses who you go out with. I just like pairing people and they just happen to come true!" She says standing up straight when she finished "Okay every dog in!"

"Ain't you going to check them over?" I asked staring at the dogs especially the dog covered in stitched and the other in piercings.

"Yep, of course!" She began ushering all of the dogs inside "Just one at a time separately though" Taking the red dog from my hands and kicking the door shut behind her she walked into the kitchen slowly with me trailing behind.

"Do me a favour and grab those scales and measure please" She jerked her head in the direction of kitchen counter "Oh and that notepad, camera and some lukewarm water" I did as I was told and began gathering the multiple things she had laying around, I think it's been a while since she last cleaned up. I passed her all of the things she needed and sat down at the table.

She checked that the scale were correct and working before placing the dog onto it, she frowned in disapproval "I don't know what type of dog he is but he's very underweight for his size" Rue then removed him and lay him down so he was stretched out but so it wasn't uncomfortable for him. She then proceeded to measure his legs, muzzle, chest, head, tail and ears through out all of this the dog only moved once. "From his head shape I'm guessing he has some spaniel in him"

"The cuts on him are deep and there are pieces of uneven metal still stuck in him, they were most likely snapped while they were still stuck inside of him"

"Can you remove them?" I asked hopefully, I couldn't even begin to imagine the amount of pain this dog has gone through and I hope with all my heart we are able to save him.

Rue shook her head "No I only know very basic operations and am not skilled enough for something like this"

"Wouldn't it be simple to remove them?"

"No, it would be quite complex as I don't know how deep the metal goes and the skin has healed around it, it would be an extremely painful procedure for the boy"

I was silent for a minute and continued to watch Rue record his heart beats which also seemed to sadden her " I honestly don't think there is anything even a professional vet would be able to do, I'll arrange for a vet to see him and then to put him down if it's proved that there is nothing we can do"

"Okay..." I replied quietly, I didn't want to put him down and I knew Rue didn't either but I also didn't want him to suffer.

After wetting the cloth Rue began to wash the dog's body earning herself some threatening growls "Calm down, if you stay covered in mud your cut will become infected" She said gently and calmly.

I guess this is one of the reasons why I like her, she's always so kind and gentle towards people and animals alike. I smiled like a hopeless goon, I bet I look like a right weirdo right now but I don't care at the moment.

"What you looking at Clayton?" Rue asked looking up from the dog in front with a smirk on her face.

"No, don't call me that!" I muttered burying my head in my arms from embarrassment, I honestly and truly hate my name, it's just ridiculous.

"Why not? It's a cute name" I didn't remove my head from my arms but I felt my stomach do flips and the tips of my ears going red however I felt slightly bitter.

"Do you only like my name because Deidara uses clay?" There was silence for a few seconds before I got hit with a cloth which made me look up at the brunette.

"Don't be an idiot! I wanted to call my kid Clayton when I was little because I had an obsession with playdoh and I classed that as clay" She smiled at me and I smiled back nervously.

"So what you going to call your kid now?" I asked as I returned my head to my arms, God I'm so embarrassed it's a perfectly normal question well maybe between girls but I'm a guy so... I don't know "You don't have to tell me I was just wonderin'"

"Hmm, I've never thought about it..." She stared down at the dog as she began carefully wiping the sticky tears from just under his eyes "Well for a girl I'm considering Elizabeth or Ayame, for a boy I was thinking Thomas when I was younger but I'm considering Liam now but I'm only eighteen so I have a long way to go" I took notice of the Japanese girl name and smiled lightly, she really does love Japanese names not that I can blame her some of them are beautiful. "What about you?" I jumped slightly.

"I dunno... Whatever my wife or girlfriend wants" I murmured quietly into my arms grinning into my arms, this may be unknown to her but my middle name is Thomas so it's nice to know she likes both my first and middle name.

"Right I'm done!" She said loudly making me lift my head to look at her "Now before I forget..." She walked over to me holding the disinfectant spray in her hand, I lifted my head fully to look at her. "Give me your hand"

"W-w-wha?"I stuttered sitting up straight with eyes wide, I swear the little red dog rolled his eyes before turning away then I finally remembered what she meant. "Oh right" I held the bitten hand out to her.

"Honestly, you're too shy for your own good" Rue said rolling her eye before taking the hand and spraying it with disinfectant which brought pain to my hand. I felt my cheeks turn red from the contact of mine and Rue's hand, I stared down and begged to God she wouldn't see my blush. "Yuudai written with the kanji for 'hero' and 'great' "

"What?" I asked looking up confused.

"That'll be his name" Rue said gesturing to the newly name Yuudai on the table.

**One Hour And A Half Later**

Rue had examined every one of the dogs giving each a unique name identifying their personalities and breed.

The youngest one with light blondish fur was identified as a Chow Chow after his fur had been dried so it stood up everywhere, stitches had been discovered on his chest that Rue has considered but decided to take him to a vet instead in case it was there for a reason. He's been given the Chinese name Meng meaning fierce or vigorous after he fought back angrily snapping and scratching, refusing to calm down.

The smallest was given the Irish name Brayden meaning 'broad hillside' and seems to be a mix breed, Rue didn't know what of, she said maybe a Yorkshire terrier mix but because of his colours she couldn't tell. He was very moody and stubborn towards us, snapping at us if we lifted him up and instead walked onto the scales himself but not only that he went to bite Rue when she suggested he may have been the 'runt' of the litter.

The second biggest is called Damian which is an Indian name meaning 'tamer', he was a lot more obedient than the other two but still didn't seem to like being told what to do. The stitches caused some concern, Rue said stitches shouldn't be done like that as they can easily come out and so she booked an appointment at the vets for a week's time. He is thought to be a mix of a German Sheppard and something else.

The short haired black one is Camdan, which is a Scottish name meaning 'from the winding valley'. He was very hyper, nipping playfully at Rue and I which pleased Rue, she said this is exactly how a puppy should behave. Despite his wild nature he was very calm when being cleaned allowing Rue to clean his eyes and ear which any fuss. Rue said he may have some pit bull in him because of his face shape. Though there was something that shocked the both of us, the left side of his body is horribly scarred like it has been crushed beyond repair.

Javier is what we called the long furred black one, a Spanish name this time meaning 'bright'. I don't know why he's called this because all he did was sat there calmly, he didn't bit, scratch or play. We couldn't find anything wrong with this one though Rue suspected that he may have eye problems and he is also to be taken to the vet.

The only female is called Raine which is a French name and a variant of Raina which I think means queen. She was also very calm and collected but preferred not to be picked up. We discovered a piercing on her chin, thankfully it was able to be removed without any damage happening to Raine. She's a tri-coloured King Charles Spaniel except her fur is more grey-blue than black.

Rocco is the name of the one with the piercings, he was quite snappy with the other dogs especially Yuudai so his name did not really suit his personality as it is an Italian name meaning 'rest'. Rue managed to remove the piercings on his ears and tail without doing any damage to the dog however it seemed to be painful for him. As for dog type I thought he might have been another spaniel and Rue confirmed him to be a ruby coloured King Charles Spaniel.

The grey almost silver and white one was very vicious when Rue tried to check him over and took the longest amount of time, I came up with his name. Thor comes from Icelandic origins and means Thunder which fits him perfectly because he's loud, extremely loud. He was covered in deep scars though none were infected and only a few were new.

The biggest one was also given a name with Icelandic origins, Styrr which means 'battle' when I asked why Rue decided to call him that she replied " I don't know, he just seem like the type to pick fights". This was later proven right when Styrr attacked Thor.

The very last one who is split down the middle was given a name with Greek origins, Jason, a name meaning 'to heal'. When I was younger I asked for a dog, I was going to call him Jason but my parents decided that I wasn't responsible enough for a dog so I got a gold fish instead.

"So are you going home?" Rue asked after returning Jason to the other dogs, I turned to look at the clock and noticed it was quarter to ten.

"No, I'll go Rhydian's for the night" I said blushing again, I can't believe I forgot and ended up staying here for so long. Guilt swept over me as I realised I had come here when Rue was most likely about to go to bed, Rue hasn't been sleeping lately from all the work she's been getting from college and the paid commissions "I'm sorry for staying so long"

"It's fine" She looked at me questionably "You can stay here if you want" I jumped and my blush grew, I swear it reached my feet!

"W-what? Ar-are you s-sure?" I questioned nervously avoid eye contact.

"Look, I know for a fact you were heading here before you found the dogs and that you don't want to go to Rhydian's" I stared at her.

"How did-" She cut me off.

"Your mum called me and Clay, you're one of my closest friends, I'm going to know a lot about you aren't I?" She said as she turned around and began heading upstairs. How did my mum know I was going to come here?

"You can either sleep in Sia's room, the guest's room or the couch your choice" I smiled and muttered a quiet thank you but I knew she heard me, I began making my way upstairs towards the guest room. I've never stayed here over night in fact I've only been here a few times in the past six months even then I was either with Moriko or Rhydian.

Looking over my shoulder at the door to the room where the dogs were, I felt like something bad was going to happen. I don't know how or why because they're just puppies, what's the worse that could happen?

* * *

(1) Sometimes 'me' instead of my and ' em' 'instead of them, sometimes 'ere instead of here and again is pronounced as agen basically he has an NorthWest English accent however he isn't from around the area with the scouse accent. This applies for Night and Rhydian, Mina and Luna however don't miss out the letters

Sia and Rue have North Welsh accents.

Mimi has a thin Irish accent.

And Moriko cannot speak.

Any ideas/helpful tips/suggestions/improvements are appreciated ^^

This is the most I have _ever_ wrote for a chapter, _ever. **Words** = 7,213_

Yuudai - Nagato/Pein

Meng - Deidara

Brayden - Sasori

Damian - Kakuzu

Javier - Itachi

Raine - Konan

Camdan - Tobi

Rocco - Yahiko

Thor - Hidan

Kisame - Styrr

Zetsu - Jason


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Akatsuki's POV**

_"Oh a paid commission, they wanted a TobixOC except the innocent one you know? Not Obito" _Tobi's ears pricked up at the sound of his name, one he hadn't used in a long time and he almost let out a growl but didn't for he was surrounded by the other Akatsuki member's.

**"Tobi"** The gruff voice of Black Zetsu said appearing next to him, his tail swishing to each side in a sort of angry manner. If these people knew who Tobi was they could expose it to the other Akatsuki member's which wouldn't work well with Madara's plan.

"What is it Zetsu?" Tobi replied in his fake tone, tilting his head innocently and with fake curiosity.

"Go over to them" White Zetsu said politely gesturing with his tail to the ones they now knew as Clay and Rue.

"Okay Zetsu!" Tobi bounded over managing to catch the last part of their conversation.

_"Nope, I've gotten sort of bored of it. Don't get me wrong though I still love them just not as much as I used to, I guess I'm growing out of it a bit" _Tobi cautiously sat down beside Clay looking up at him with frustrated eyes, his hard work was on the line here and he wouldn't allow it to be shattered by a couple of idiotic children.

"Tobi, go away" Nagato grumbled moving his head away from the dog, his brown eyes stayed at the girl that was currently tending to the cut on the blonde boy's head. "We're trying to have a conversation here"

"No we weren't" Yahiko said as he looked at the black dog with suspicion and slight anger, he recognised the faint chakra radiating off of the black dog's body and questioned him "Who are you?"

"I am Tobi and I want to be in the Akatsuki!" Tobi chirped as a gentle hand landed on his head stroking him. "Hey!" Yahiko kept quiet he would talk to Konan and Nagato later.

_"I can tell" _Nagato let off a growl as he was picked up by Rue who began gently turning him around and getting a good look at him, she pulled on his back leg and Nagato allowed her to figuring it'll be over quickly if he allowed her to do what she wanted.

_"I think this one may have to be put to sleep, I know I'm not a professional yet but I've learned enough over the past two years to know that this puppy is very ill. There may not be a lot that anyone could do"_ Nagato's eyes widened a considerable amount and he began struggling a lot more, scratching at her wrists weakly with his crippled legs.

"You can't do that!" Konan protested however her cries fell on deaf ears as the two young adults couldn't understand her.

_"What?! He's only skinny, he could easily put weight on"_

"How did he end up like that anyway?!" Yahiko asked concern filling his voice, he may not agree with what's going on but this is his friend they're talking about and they had already lost each other once.

_ "No...His back legs are badly burned even if he were to put weight on it would be difficult and painful to walk, he's also covered in scars and has piercings here"_ Rue pointed to the circled on his chest and front legs _"There is also evidence of something being stuck into him but has been removed on his back"_

"When Konan?" Yahiko began gripping the sheets underneath him with his paws "When did he use it?"

"Just after you died..." Konan whispered sitting next to her childhood friend, she placed her muzzle on his shoulder in a sign of comfort "Don't worry we'll get back to normal before they can do anything"

Tobi however didn't know whether this was a good or bad thing, sure the Rinnegan was needed for his plan but he could easily take the Rinnegan away from Nagato when he died. Though that would be difficult considering their situation, angrily Tobi stalked over to Zetsu.

_"I'll give him a week before I take him to a professional vet" _Nagato sighed quietly in relief, that would give him time to think of a way to get out of this situation.

**Later In The Room**

The cold breeze fought its way past the curtains and into the dimly lit room which is currently home to the thirteen puppies locked inside.

"Pein" Konan said in a soft voice as she sat beside her friend who lay on the large dog pillow staring thoughtfully into space. "We won't allow them to kill you, we will make sure that we return back to normal before anything bad occurs" She nudged him gently with her nose, comforting him. "It'll be fine"

"They know about us Konan" Nagato said finally after a few minutes of silence, he thought back to the two pieces of evidence he had gained.

_'Oh a paid commission, they wanted a TobixOC except the innocent one you know? Not Obito'_

This had sparked Nagato's curiosity, both of the names that had been used were from his world or country depending on where they were. He had looked at Tobi at that point to see his reaction, Tobi however had been his usual self which made Nagato doubt that Tobi was this Obito though Tobi claimed to be Madara.

_'Do you only like my name because Deidara uses clay?'_

This had made the red dog certain that they knew who the Akatsuki are, using the knowledge that Deidara is a uncommon and unique name even in Iwa and that the Deidara in his organisation uses clay he came to the conclusion that they were on about the blonde bomber.

"What do you mean they know about us?" Yahiko asked as walked over to his two friends after having a heated argument with Kisame about God knows what, it seemed to change topic every five seconds. "How could they possible know that some cute little puppies they found on the street are actually some criminal organisation?"

"They do not know we are the Akatsuki but they know who the Akatsuki are" Nagato replied ignoring the tone which Yahiko had used when speaking of the current Akatsuki.

"What makes you say that?" Konan asks politely watching her tone after sensing Nagato's uneasiness, she knew he wouldn't hurt her but she would not want to upset him.

"The boy asked 'Do you only like my name because Deidara uses clay?' " Nagato quoted. At the sound of his name Deidara looked in the direction of his leader before padding over to see why they were talking about him.

"Who the hell is Deidara?!" Yahiko barked his claws dug deep into the pillow he stood on, tearing it open slightly. He still had plenty of anger built up from his argument with Kisame and he needed to let it out. Not only that, he was quite angry at the fact of what his organisation had turned into.

"That would be me" The long haired dog said looking at Yahiko with suspicion "And why would the founder of the Akatsuki be asking who I am? hmm"

"I was talking to Nagato not you" Yahiko replied calmly, though the blonde was young Yahiko decided it would not be clever to challenge someone who's skills are unknown to him.

"Who's Nagato?" Tobi yapped as he bounded over with his short ears flying behind him. Yahiko stared at Tobi noting his carefree attitude instantly knowing that it was an act for no one involved in the Akatsuki would ever truly behave like that.

"Nagato is Pein" Konan explained for the sake of Deidara standing there looking sort of confused, she wouldn't have done so if it's was just Tobi though Tobi wouldn't have asked as he already knows who Nagato is.

"Idiot" Deidara growled trying to fool the three older dogs in front of him into thinking that it was obvious and he knew.

"Leader, I think it's safe to say that we are most definitely not in our world I-" Itachi was cut off by a snarl from Deidara.

"Why look who's smart today!" Itachi didn't even acknowledge the blonde's snarls and returned to look at his leader.

"Deidara, watch your mouth!" Yahiko commanded interested in what Itachi had to say.

"Which one?" Deidara retorted cheekily with a doggy smirk on his face.

"What?"

"Our Deidara here has four mouths" Kisame explained walking over to join the group that was beginning to form around the dog pillow. Deidara sniggered at Yahiko's shocked face.

"You think you're so smart don't you?" Yahiko snapped turning to face Deidara and began stalking over. "Well do you want to know something boy?"

"Sure" Deidara said also walking over.

"Our jutsu don't work in this form so if you want to fight just let me know" Yahiko said completely forgetting about the unknown ability thing, this boy ticked him off and if he had to push him back into his place then he would. Hidan let out a cheer eager to see this.

"Bring it on! hmm" In the heat of the moment nobody noticed a dark feline figure slink into the room slyly from the open window. The cat jumped down and onto a shelf to watch the whole thing unfold only attracting attention from a very observant Tobi.

"Enough! I will not tolerate fighting between members at such a crucial time" Nagato's commands did not fall onto deaf ears and both dogs backed down knowing full well what would happen when they returned to their normal forms.

"I'm sorry but last time I checked I am no longer a member of this organisation" The sandy coloured dog said returning to his place beside Konan.

"What do you mean?" Konan asked looking at her friend with worried brown eyes "You're the founder of this organisation, of course you're a member!"

"No, I am a member of the Akatsuki, a group created to help others and create a perfect world with no war. The Akatsuki that is an honourable group who would sacrifice their lives for another. Not this filth, a group filled with nothing but fools who can't live without violence with an exception of a few" Yahiko said glancing at both of his friends from the corner of his eyes.

"That we are" Hidan laughed loudly.

The cat's left ear flicked as she stared down at the group slightly disgusted by them, she could smell the evil radiating off of their bodies in powerful waves. Pale green eyes took notice of a short haired black dog staring at her with narrowed black eyes, she wrapped her tail around her front legs as she stared back. That one was different, his waves held a good intention filled with evil.

Deciding to ignore Yahiko, Nagato began "As you have noticed we are no longer in our world, where we are I do not know however it seems that those children know about us." Letting the news sink in he received many confused looks.

"So what do we do?" Kakuzu questioned tilting his head growling as he did so, the habits that came with the dog were beginning to annoy him greatly.

"If they know who we are there is a good chance that they may know our past" He paused unsure on whether to continue or not "And our futures" A chorus of 'what' and 'how' were heard. "It's not a definite thing but a possibility"

Zetsu sat next to Tobi and whispered in a low voice "That could be helpful, we would be able to work out if there are any flaws or mistakes in our plan"

"Yes, that is true" Tobi replied interested nodding at Nagato telling him to continue.

"We need to find out everything they know and then we must dispose of them as quickly as possible" The feline let out a quiet meow of protest which was echoed by Yahiko's.

"We cannot do that Nagato! We cannot just kill them, they're only children!" Yahiko snarled showing a row of pearly teeth.

"They know too much"

"I don't give a damn, they are children-"

"Children or not, they know too much"

"I don't know what has happened to you Nagato but it's not you, a couple of years ago you wouldn't have done anything like this! Konan do you agree with this?!" Konan turned her gaze to the ground unsure on what to say, of course she didn't want to hurt them but she also didn't want to disobey Nagato.

"No but if Nagato believes it's the right way to go then so be it"

"Konan!" Yahiko let out a frustrated and angered growl "Fine then! Fine! You kill some innocent people who probably haven't done a thing to deserve it but I'm going to say this now, you will get no help from me!" He turned around and stalked away pushing and snapping at anyone who got in his way.

"You're very foolish and immature dogs " An elderly female voice said from the shelf attracting attention from all of the Akatsuki. Tabby's voice was covered thickly in venom and hatred towards the dogs, Rue had given them a place to stay and checked them over for diseases so how dare they think such thoughts!

"You're that cat from before" Itachi noted recognising the she-cat from when she had been let inside the house.

"So you remembered?" Tabby spoke in a soften voice noticing the aura given off of him, it was a kind and gentle one, it made her wonder why he was here however she was shocked to sense the smell of death and disease that lingered around his body. His own death scent signalling he was going to die very soon from a disease unknown to her.

"What the hell! How can you talk?" Hidan barked up at her as far as they knew no such creatures like the ones in their world existed here.

"When you're as old as I am you pick up a few things " Tabby replied before turning her attention to Nagato "As I was saying, you're very stupid. Now it is my turn to be foolish are you by any chance the Akatsuki? " Despite her anger she was curious for she recognised the names they used, the names of those who had helped both Rue and Sia during rough times. She knew that their existence was impossible as they were just fictional characters right?

"Why do you wish to know?" Kakuzu replied deciding to take matters into his own hands, the other members were becoming unsettled by Tabby not out of fear but out of nerves. The same thoughts ran through their minds _who is she? _

_"Yes we are" _Those three words sent fear through the cat's heart and her blood ran cold, she knew that they could be lying but she knows that dogs do not act like this. "Impossible!" Tabby hissed with her ears flat on her head "You are but mere fictional characters, how the hell could you possibly be real?!"

"Fictional what?!" Deidara barked along with many other members.

"Leave here!" Tabby demanded panicking, _I have to warn her. _"Leave!"

_"_I don't know if you noticed but we're kind of locked in here!" Kisame snarled showing all of his shark like teeth.

"I don't care but as soon as you can, you leave here and you leave us be." With that the cat shot back out of the room through the window leaving a very confused Akatsuki to work out exactly what had just happened.

* * *

**I'll reply to guest reviewers at the bottom of each chapter and members through PM**

_'Agh! The blinding light of a super-special-awesome new chapter!_  
_ And look on the bright side, Deidara, at least you aren't being paired with Sasori :) *sighs and laughs at the same time*_  
_ Keep up the great work, Blackberry&Apples! _'_

Hehe, thank you very much and I'm glad you liked it ^^

I will secretly wish that Deidara is paired with Sasori but that will not happen in this story unfortunately -sighs along-

Thank you again, I'll do my best to make this an interesting story :)

* * *

**Author's** **Note **

Sorry for the late update, my life is a bit hectic at the moment you know with school and friends? I've planned the story though and it will unfortunately be a bit boring for the next couple of chapters since it will just be getting to know the characters and the Akatsuki planning random stuff.

The Akatsuki are a bit OOC in this chapter no matter how hard I try there will always be those annoying moments when someone important is acting like a completely different person. This is a short chapter for that very reason and the fact that I ran out of ideas.

So sorry for the short and rushed chapter, if I think of something I'll come back and edit it :)


End file.
